


Azumane's Secret

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, MILFs, Penis Size, Restaurants, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Azumane's friend wants to know something about him.





	Azumane's Secret

It was a warm spring day in Columbus, Ohio and Asahi Azumane was eating at his favorite Mexican place El Vaquero with his friend Ellen Polanski. He was a 20 year old junior at Ohio State University studying Civil Engineering. He came from Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture in Japan. 

"Are you big?"

Silence followed the question. Ellen looked at Azumane, and Azumane looked at Ellen. They sat a table in the back and ate lunch on a Tuesday.

"I didn't mean that," Ellen said.

"It's okay," Azumane said.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have said that. That was too far."

"It's really okay."

Ellen and Azumane knew each other from the First Unitarian Universalist Church of Columbus where Azumane goes every Sunday. She was in her early fifties, and he was in his early twenties. They were friends, and Azumane was friends with Ellen's daughter, Kate. Ellen introduced them. She hoped they would date.

Ellen and Azumane ate lunch once a month, always on a Tuesday. Their conversations covered many topics, generally Japan, Azumane's studies, politics and religion, and sometimes sports and sex. Ellen was a curious woman, and Azumane was open. He really defied the Japanese stereotype of being introverted.

She asked him questions, and he always answered. She liked his opinions and his philosophies and his way of thinking. He was smart and charming and the sort of the boy she would have liked when she was in her twenties.

Sex had become a frequent topic. Slowly, it dominated their conversations. It started when Ellen asked about Azumane's ex-girlfriend back in Sendai. They had dated for a long time and broke up recently. At first, Azumane gave few details, but Ellen, again a curious woman, was persistent.

"I want to know for my daughter," Ellen said. "I just think you two would be so good together. Here's her picture. I have it on my phone."

That was how it started. Initially, Azumane told Ellen he and his girlfriend broke up because of a compatibility problem. The explanation was vague, and Ellen wanted more. She pried over more lunches, and Azumane told her it was a sexual compatibility problem.

"What do you mean?" Ellen said.

"I don't think I should go into it," Azumane said.

"It's all right. You can tell me. I'm not a prude."

"I know, but it just seems weird."

"It's not weird at all. Sex is an important part of any relationship."

"Oh I'm aware. We'd still be together, if not for the sex."

"Now, you have to tell me."

Azumane relented after several Tuesdays. He told Ellen that he loved his ex-girlfriend but there was a lack of sex.

"How so?" Ellen said.

"I wanted to have sex, and she didn't," Azumane said.

"That's not good."

"No, it wasn't."

"Why didn't she want to have sex?"

"A lot of reasons."

"Like?"

"It's too graphic."

"We're both adults, honey. It's okay."

Ellen had fierce eyes. The burned under her bob of platinum hair. She stared at him aggressively. The first Tuesday was strange. They met at their Mexican restaurant, and she wore makeup and earrings and a shirt that showed the size of her breasts. Azumane had never seen her dress like that. And she smiled a lot and she hugged him.

"I'm just curious," Ellen said. "You're a good looking and smart guy. I just can't imagine why any girl wouldn't be attracted to you."

"I'm flattered," Azumane said. "But I don't think that was the problem."

"So what was?"

"She just didn't like it as much I did."

"Like it?"

"My sex drive was higher. And it was uncomfortable for her."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Are you big?"

Ellen didn't mean to ask the question. It just came out. But she had been thinking about it. Azumane was very handsome. He was 6'0, worked out, dressed well and put his dark brown hair in a neat bun. His years as a volleyball player in Japan really gave him quite the body and his tan skin made him even more attractive. She wondered what he looked like under his Buckeye shirts. She loved the way they hugged his biceps. She wondered what he looked like under his skinny pants and the boxer briefs she knew he wore because of a previous conversation that was almost as awkward as this one.

"I'm sorry, Asahi," Ellen said. "No. I'm so sorry. That was inappropriate. That was too far, and it was inappropriate."

"It's okay. Really. But why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard that Japanese men were suppose to be small and I think its a bullshit stereotype."

"Ahhh well it is a stereotype. And it is bullshit. But-"

"Azumane, please. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry about asking."

"It's okay. It's just-

"No, it's not. This is your private business, and you shouldn't be talking about it with me."

"I am big."

"What?"

"I'm big. That's why it was uncomfortable for her."

"Asahi, you don't have to tell me that."

"You asked."

"I know, but you didn't have to answer."

"I don't mind."

Ellen shifted in the booth and adjusted her hair. As usual, she wore makeup and earrings and a shirt that showed the size of her breasts.

"Well then," Ellen said.

"There were other reasons, too," Azumane said. "Some stuff that happened to her when she was younger, but I was big and it hurt her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The part about what happened when she was younger. That's unfortunate."

"It is."

"Asahi, do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"Funny. You know what I mean.

"Sure. Ask whatever you want. I don't think we have many barriers left after that."

Ellen bit her bottom lip. "How big? If you don't mind saying. I totally understand if you don't want to."

"It's fine. And I'm not sure actually. I've never measured."

"I don't believe you. All boys measure."

"Okay. I measured once when I was thirteen or fourteen."

"And how big was it then?"

"Like seven I think."

"At thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"You must be really big now."

"That's what I've been told."

Azumane laughed and so did Ellen, but only because they didn't know what else to do. Ellen shifted in the booth again and so did Azumane. They looked at each other differently. Azumane had noticed the size of her breasts since the first Tuesday and wondered what they looked like underneath that tight shirt.

They finished their Mexican food without further sex conversation. They went back to politics and religion and sports. They split the bill and walked out of the restaurant. They had parked next to each other and stopped to trade parting pleasantries before they got in their cars and drove away.

"We should do this again," Ellen said.

"I'm free whenever you are," Azumane said. "We should get a beer some time, too. Maybe Kate can come."

"Sure. That'd be fun. Then you two can go out. Kate always likes being with you."

"She just likes to pick on me."

"She does, but you take it well. She likes that. Well, I'll see you later. Have a good day, Asahi. I always enjoy our lunches."

Ellen turned to get in her car and unlocked the door with the remote on her keychain.

"I'd show you if want to see," Azumane said.

Ellen turned around. She knew what he meant but wanted to be sure. "What would you show me?" she said.

"What we are talking about earlier."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that, after the conversation, it seemed like you wanted to see. You asked questions. You wanted to know how big. I thought you wanted to see. I'm sorry. That was bad. I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes."

"I know. It was bad."

"No. I mean, yes, I want to see."

"You do?"

"Yes. If you'll show me."

"I will."

Azumane got in Ellen's SUV, and they drove to secluded place a few minutes away. The drive was quiet and awkward, and Azumane tried not to get hard. They parked and Ellen turned off the car and looked at Azumane.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Ellen said.

"Yeah. Are you?" Azumane said.

"Believe me. I'm very okay with it."

She was smiling and couldn't hide it. She leaned closer, and her shirt got tighter against her breasts.

"Okay," Azumane said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ellen said.

Azumane reclined the seat so he was at forty-five degree angle. He looked out the windows to see if anyone was around. No one was there. He took off his OSU shirt and threw it in the backseat. His buff muscular torso was on display for her drooling mouth and ogling eyes. His abs were chiseled to perfection and his pecs were very thick. Ellen wondered how many girls have stared at him from time to time. Ellen's eyes soon where fixed on his crotch.

Azumane undid his belt buckle and pants button and unzipped the fly. He pulled his pants past his knees. He had thick, muscular, hairless legs. He wore light blue boxer briefs, and a bulge was visible. He was semi-hard and getting harder.

"Here you go," Azumane said.

"Okay," Ellen said.

Azumane pulled down the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"You are big," Ellen said.

"Yeah," Azumane said.

"I knew that stereotype was a load of shit."

"Totally. Nationality and ethnicity should not determine the size of a man's penis. In fact, many Japanese guys have big ones." Ellen smiled at that comment.

"Do you shave?"

"I trim."

"I like it. It's so short. And you're so big." Ellen grabbed some measuring tape from her glove compartment. She measured at Azumane's cock came to be 13 inches long and 4 inches thick. "HOLY SHIT, SON!" she exclaimed. He was far bigger than any cock she has seen, and that's a very large number. Surely his was a one in a million size.

Azumane held his cock in his hand so it pointed up. He was hard.

"Do you want me to do anything with it?" Azumane said.

"Like what?" Ellen said. "Are you going to play with it or something?"

"I could."

"How do you do that?"

"I just rub it up and down."

"Show me."

Azumane rubbed his hand up and down his cock. He was getting harder, and the head was bulging. Ellen leaned closer, and her shirt got tighter on her breasts. Azumane looked at them as he stroked his dick for her.

"Do you like my breasts?" Ellen said.

"Yeah," Azumane said.

"Touch them. I don't mind."

She took his hand and put it on her breast and made him squeeze. They were large and soft and warm. She moaned a little, and he kept stroking. Precum leaked from his cock head and some dripped to his knuckle. He used it as lube, and Ellen gasped.

"You can touch it," Azumane said.

"Okay," Ellen said.

Azumane let go of his dick, and Ellen put her hand around the base. She brought it up the shaft and to the head. She got precum on her fingers and palms and wiped it down his cock and up again. She didn't stop.

"You feel so big," Ellen said. 

"Do you want to see me cum?" Azumane said.

"Yeah."

Ellen jerked Azumane's dick faster. Azumane reached under her shirt and up her ribs to her bra. He pulled down the cup and squeezed. Then he pulled down the other cup and squeezed. Both her breasts hung out of the bra under her shirt. Her nipples pushed against the fabric.

"I'm going to cum soon," Azumane said. "I'm close."

"I want you to cum on me," Ellen said.

She let go of his cock and unbuttoned her pants. She wore black cotton panties. She fidgeted in her seat and got her pants and panties to her ankles. She had big pink thighs and a tangled wet bush. She grabbed his dick again and jerked with one hand and used her other hand to put two fingers inside her.

Ellen fucked herself and jacked Azumane's dick at the same time. She leaned into his ear.

"You know what I can do?" Ellen said.

"What?" Azumane said.

"I can fit that cock inside me."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me."

They climbed in the backseat. They were both naked and wet from the waist down. Ellen sat down, and Azumane got over her in the small space. She handled his dick and put the head at her pussy and pushed he himself inside her. It didn't go in all the way at first. He had move back and forth and work his cock in a little at time until he fucked her all the way to his balls, and she screamed and cursed, and wetness dripped down her thighs.

He fucked her, and she fucked him. He slammed into her and treated like the wet hole she was. She pulled up her shirt, and her big sagging breasts bounced as he fucked her. He reached under her thigh and held her and pushed her legs apart so he could make his dick go deeper. He grabbed her throat and held her, and she screamed as she took all of his cock and creamed on it.

"I'm going to cum," Azumane said.

"Cum. I want to see it," Ellen said. "I want to see it on me."

Azumane fucked her harder, and she screamed again. He could hear her wetness and he felt it drip down his balls. He waited until the last moment to pull out. And when he did he was already cumming, blasting squirt after squirt over her hairless thighs, her wet bush, her stomach and her big tits. And when she thought he was done, a final cum shot splashed hard and hot into her mouth and over her face and down her chin. There were stains on her shirt and on the seat. Cum puddled under pussy and ass and slid in streams down her inner thigh.

Azumane held himself over Ellen, and she stared at his cock, now wet with her cum and his cum, dangling in her front of her. She jerked it a couple of times and licked the cum off her hand.

"I guess you are big," Ellen said.


End file.
